


Can I Buy You A Drink?

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys have a case.To everyone who wanted a fic about “the pants”, here ya go!
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Can I Buy You A Drink?

Charcoal grey trousers with a knife crease. Deep red starched shirt. Suspenders. Black and grey striped tie. Black dress shoes. And the charcoal grey double breasted jacket. He looked in the mirror. Stunning.

The car picked him up outside his front door and dropped him at the exclusive, private club. Nothing garish about the place, this was the old money crowd and everything was tasteful and subdued. He made his way to the door, which was opened by a uniformed man who nodded casually as he held the door. Inside, all was quiet with subdued voices from equally well-dressed men, and a few women, in small groups. He was greeted respectfully and led to a deep leather chair where his drink order was taken. Looking around, he noted several people he knew or had heard of. Definitely a full house tonight.

Taking a sip of his drink, he leaned back as the lights were dimmed. The quiet buzz of conversation grew louder. He leaned forward. One by one, elegant, gorgeous women and men began to circulate, mingling with the well dressed crowd. They were easy to distinguish as they were dressed to please. Several of the men were wearing leather chaps, and nothing else, while the woman closest to him was wearing leather crotchless panties. He shifted in his seat, rearranging his bulge in a not so subtle fashion. A gorgeous, long-legged man approached him, dressed in leather pants that left little to the imagination. His dark curls were almost to his shoulders, sharp cheekbones catching the firelight and lean muscular chest begging to be stroked. The erection in his pants had to be obvious to the beautiful man.

A leather covered crotch got closer to his face and a deep sinful voice said, “my, aren’t you a handsome one.” The man went to his knees in front of him, licked his lips and said, “I’d really love to see what those trousers are hiding.” The lush Cupid’s bow was licked again and the beautiful eyes darted to the left.

A quick glance then he said, “help yourself.” His cock was nuzzled through his pants and he moaned. A quick glance around the room showed others had wasted no time and were in various stages of undress. Stroking a sharp cheekbone, he added, “although I’d really like to see more of you.”

Another nuzzle then the beautiful man at his feet stood and turned around. The black leather pants had silver buttons along the buttocks. He reached up and tugged to find they were snaps and he was looking at a beautiful arse. “Jesus.” He caressed a butt cheek, “I’d really like to ride you.”

”There are private rooms upstairs if you’d be so inclined.” He found his hand in the far larger one and he was pulled upright and led towards the door. He was painfully erect but there were things to be taken care of first. At the doorway, he stopped, noticing the doorman was now inside. A glance to the right showed his driver taking up position as well. Reaching into the potted plant by the entryway, he pulled out a gun and took up position as he heard Greg Lestrade call out, “this is Scotland Yard and you are all under arrest.”

~~~~~~~~

”I like those pants!” John Watson said to his husband in the back of the cab. The takedown of the spy ring had been textbook even if John hadn’t had the chance to shoot his gun.

”And I like that suit,” Sherlock Holmes looked him up and down. “I really like the way it hugs your arse.” He stroked his spouse through the dress pants.

”We have to go down to NSY tomorrow and sign our statements but,” he squeezed a leather covered knee, “I’d really like to see you in those pants tonight.”

”Maybe if you’re good.” Then Sherlock Holmes smiled and said, “I got a pair for you as well.”


End file.
